The Perfect Birthday Gift
by xthedarkone
Summary: This is the Fifth in my 'After the Mission' Kim and Ron are stranded in the desset on Kim's birthday and Ron has a surpirse for her.


**The Perfect Birthday Gift.**

For most everyday teenage girls the 18th birthday was celebrated with a huge party maybe the girls first sip of wine or alcahol of any type and maybe a little alone time with their boyfriend eager to do the things they would be forbiddon to do.

For world teen hero Kim Possible however this was not the case as her Birthday was to be spent stranded in the desset with her Loyal friend, sidekick and boyfriend Ron Stoppable.

Kim had a big party settled and not even the last guest could arrive did the Kimunicator beep away. Drakken only decided to do a take of the world scheme to spite Kim on her birthday even Shego was appauled by this, she knew how much an 18th birthday meant to a girl and decided not to help Drakken in this one making it easier for Kim to stop him. After Kim had set the self destruct she and Ron made it out of there before being caught in the expolsion and although Drakken was defeated he got away but Kim didn't seem to care, it was her birthday and now they were stranded in the desset with no transport back to Middleton until tomorrow. Drakken may not be ruling the world now but he still manage to win.

Now the two sat in silence around a well sized fire Kim sat with her Knees pulled all the way up to her chest as her arms wrapped around them while Ron simply sat on his sleeping bag hovering his hands over the naked flames. The silence lasted longer then either of them wanted but Kim was in a world of her own still upset about missing her party. Ron finally decided to end the silence, he was outraged at what Drakken had done on his special girls day and noticed that Shego wasn't there as well, even she knew this was underhandad this was nothing like when he tried to take over the world on Christmas. Breathing a huge sigh of dissapointment while hanging his head in shame as he said "I'm sorry K.P"

Kim was brought straight out of her world that had kept her from the desset as she looked over to Ron with a surprised and confued look on her face "For what Ron?" She asked noticing his face filled with sorrow.

"This was supposed to be your big special day, I had the whole thing planned so that you would have the greatest 18th ever. I knew I should've told Wade to forward any emergency to my cell instead of calling you, just so you could have the whole day off to relax…." Ron continued to talk about how it was his fault and how stupid he was.

Kim finally cut in holding her hands up to signal Ron to stop "Woah, woah Ron. Are you saying you would've faced Drakken on your own just so I could enjoy my birthday?" She broke into a warm smile as he nodded his gaze now returned to the fire filled with dissapointment, her eyes began to water the things Ron would do for her. She got on her hands and knees and slowly crawled over and sat next to Ron wrapping her arms around one of his and snuggerling her head into his shoulder as she continued "Ron I would rather spend 24 hours of my birthday fighting villains with you then a second at a birthday party without you, ok? I love you and I can always have my party another day and my presents will still be there when we get back and I'm gonna open yours first" She looked up at his face to see his gaze had now focused on her with a warm smile on his face.

Ron's eyes then shot open as he remembered something "Hey that reminds me K.P" He reached over with his arm Kim wasn't on and grabbed his bag pulling out two small boxes of two different shapes and sizes wrapped in a nice blue wrapping paper with pink hearts all over it. "You see I didn't know weather we would get back in time so not to risk it I grabbed the two gifts I got you and slipped them in my bag as we left"

Kim's eyes lit up as Ron held the two boxes out infront of her, not because she was so self centered that she got a gift but that Ron had not wanted her to feel down if they did end up stranded and grabbed his gifts so she would have something at least on her actaully birthday. "Oh Ron you're too sweet" she gave him a peck on the cheek before opening them one was a long thin rectangle shaped box while the other was a small cube, she could guess what the cube was so decided to open the rectangale box first. She shredded the nice wrapping paper which she just knew Ron had got his mum to do cause he was terrible with stuff like that, when she was through that she handed it to Ron who placed it in his bag, it may have been a barrenless wastle land of a desset but that's no reason to make a mess of it. The box itself was made of black felt and on the lid had a messeged stiched in gold saying _To Kim Possible my hero and my love, _After reading that she felt Ron deserved another kiss on the lips which she gave, she then opened the box slowly and found herself gasping all the air out of her at the amazment. It was a necklace which was beautifully carved and made of white gold while the pendent attached to it was in the shape the KP logo and was made of emerald giving it a green shine as the light of the fire reflected in it. "Ron it's…..It's so beautiful I….." She cut herself off by giving Ron a huge kiss with nothing less then compassion within it.

When they parted a bright red Ron Stoppable simply said "You're welcome" Kim then procceeded to the small box, she knew what it was just not THAT one, if it was she would have expected Ron to be on one knee by now, unfortunatly she would have to wait a little longer for Ron to make that proposal. She again unwrapped the present and again the box was black felt with a gold KP logo stiched on it, she opened it to what she had expected to find a beautiful ring complete with a small emerald within it, however there was something she didn't expect and that was the strange markings on the inside of the ring.

"Ron it's beautiful, but what are these markings on the inside?"

Ron smiled as he took the ring and began slipping it on her ring finger and transcribed the strange text "My Power although great and my heart although pure belong to you always of that I'm sure" When the ring was fully in place he kissed the hand it was on and the emerald began to glow as Ron continued "You see I kinda asked Sensei back at Yamanuchi School if there was a way I could share more then just my life with you but my Mystical Monkey Power aswell, because I've always thought of you as my second power I've found when you're not around I have gotten out of some sticky stiches just by thinking of seeing you again. Anyway Sensei has sent me this and he used some anciant magic and now as long as you wear that ring we'll be linked by Mystical Monkey Power, I love you Kim"

Kim could do nothing but form tears of happieness and let them fall down her cheeks, she looked up at him with salty tears blurring her vision. She quickly dried her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as he held her back "I love you too Ron and I'll never take this off but…."Kim paused as she withdrew herself and looked to one side with a blush on her cheeks as she went on nervously "…but there was one thing I wanted for my birthday from you that I didn't get"

Ron grew nervous what could he have missed he decided to encourage her "Whatever it is Kim when we get back it's yours…" He was about to go on when Kim's finger landed over his lips as she looked into his eyes with a seductive gaze he had never seen before. She then unzipped his sleeping bag and climbed in wrapping her arms aroung his body while slowly leaning him down on his back as she continued to nuzzle her head into his chest, Ron began to mumble and stutter as Kim continued to snuggle up close to him wrapping her legs around his as she finally explained her 'perfect gift' "you see my dad said we couldn't spend a proper night together until I was 18 and now that I'am the only thing you had to get me Ron was this"

Ron smiled warmly as she continued to rest her head on his chest, all she wanted was him nothing big and fancy nor expensive just him because she loved him and he loved her and that is all they would ever need. Ron then put one hand behind his head and used it as an extra pillow as he stroked Kim's hair with the other as he chuckled "I wish I had known that sooner KP that would've save me some money, although knowing me I would've spent that money on you anyway"

"I don't want you money Ron…." Kim said not opening her eyes once just enjoying the moment "…I want you" Ron took his other hand and wrapped it round Kim as they drew themselves closer to eachother, what ever gap was left between them before was now gone as their body intertwined. Kim began kissing Ron's chest and slowly made her way up to his neck, Ron simply lay there and enjoyed his little treat as he started stroking the small of her back. Kim soon finished and then pulled her self up removing Ron's mission shirt, as she went to remove her own Ron verted his eyes, Kim raised an eyebrow "Ron what are you doing?"

"Well it's just you know force of habit, this is the first time you have done this right in front of me" he said as he lay under her his head tilted to one side and his eyes shut tight.

He then felt two hands slowly gently cup his cheeks and move them round followed by Kim saying "It's ok Ron, I want you to see" Slowly Ron opened his eyes and watched her slowly lift her mission crop top up over her head and discarded it to one side. Ron couldn't help but blush aswell as Kim who snuggled back down onto him as they kissed their skin from the waists up touching eachother feeling their warmth on eachother as the sweat off Kim's body trickled down onto Ron and joined to his as they were absorbed by the fabrics of the sleeping bag. Kissing had never felt this good to eiather of them before sure they had snuggled together in bed and kissed like the time when Kim was at Ron's house and she walked in on him bandaging up wounds that he had got from old missions showing how much he was willing to suffer for her, and then there was the time when they drove back from a mission in Ron's new Koenigsegg CCX (Which he still has) and spent the night under the stars, but half naked in the middle of the night in the desset kissing and feeling, it was like nothing on earth. This wasn't the first time Kim had seen Ron's bare chest but it was was the first time Ron saw hers and knowing they were alone and now legal to do such things without their parents intervining even afterwards made this even more exciting.

After a good twenty minutes of kissing and exploring eachothers upper bodies Ron having the most fun in that area seeing as how his hands never ventured there before they stopped and Kim rested her head once again on Ron's chest while Ron simply embraced her saying "Wow that was new, finally rounded second base"

Kim even thought her eyes were shut was still awake and smiled seductivley "Just wait till we get back to Middleton Ronnie, I'll make sure you get a 'home run'" Ron's eye snapped open when she realised what she said.

"You mean…..?" He paused as she slowly nodded her head knowing what she meant.

She then opened her eyes and looked up at him and whispered one last thing before she fell asleep in his embrace "Booyah"

As she nodded off there wrapped in his arms she grew ever more greatful for the perfect birthday gift, a gift that would always keep on giving. I gift called Ron Stoppable.

**The End.**

Hope you liked it cause I'm putting a hold one my oneshots until I have finished my new big fic where I'm using a Kim Possible Crossover to introduce what I hope can be a succeuful series of origianl fics of my own creation so keep an eye out It is to be called 'True Hero's" it will be my first 'M' rated though. Anyway later and I hope you enjoyed this I will return to them once I'm done with it.


End file.
